Unspoken
by Yoink Daydurfurits
Summary: It's been 10 yrs since Riku has left Destiny Island.He planned to never return again but when he's a victim to attempted murder, he's forced to take refuge on Destiny Islands.With no voice and a damaged heart, who could possibly help him? SoraRiku
1. A Rough Beginning

**Unspoken**  
_Warnings_: Yaoi, OOC for Riku in Prologue, Blood, Murder,  
_Rating_: PG-13, capable of going up for gory details  
_Pairings_: Sora/Kairi and eventually SoraXRiku  
_Summary_: Ten years have passed since Riku has left Destiny Island. He planned to never return again but when he's an eye witness to a horrible murder, he's forced to take refuge on Destiny Islands. With no voice and a damaged heart, who could possibly help him? Or even save his very life.

_Prologue  
"A Rough Beginning"_

Sora got down on one knee, grabbing his girlfriend's dainty hand. Periwinkle blue eyes shimmer in the light of the moon as a charming smile came upon his lips. His gaze held steady with blazing violet. He licked his lips and reached into his shorts pocket. Withdrawing the small velvet box, he popped it open with ease and held it up. Inside the small case was a simple golden ring with silver swirls. Embedded in the ring were two jewels, small and colorless - diamonds.

"I thought this day would never come soon enough..." Sora's deep voice broke the pleasant silence.

A hand moved to cover glossy lips.

"…I've loved you for so long…"

A tears slipped down tanned cheeks.

"…So, I'm asking from the bottom of my heart and the depths of my soul…"

A brilliant smile.

"Will you marry me?"

A joyous sob.

"Of course Sora, I love you too!"

Sora smiled and slipped the ring on the tiny finger. He stood up and was immediately hugged by his new fiancé. He wrapped his arms around the body, taking a deep breath of his love's scent. He melted right there.

"I'm so happy Sora. I'm so very happy!" The body pulled away, wiping away stray tears cascading down their cheeks.

"Me too Kairi, me too." Sora pulled the girl closer to his body and joined their lips. His arms went around Kairi's waist, bringing them impossibly close. Kairi's hands quickly found their way in Sora's hair. She pushed harder against Sora, desperate to get more.

Time passed by quickly and both had to break apart to breath. Both had a red hue across their face and bruised lips. Kairi beamed. She snatched Sora's hand in hers and tugged at his arm. Sora smiled.

"Come on, let's go tell everyone!"

"Where to first?"

"Let's go to Riku's! I'm sure he'll be excited for us!" Kairi laughed and anxiously tugged at her lover's arm.

Sora couldn't help but laugh at her antics. He quickly agreed and both set off down the beach and to their friend's house.

Unknown to them though, a single person had seen the exchange of love. A broken sob broke through the air and crystalline tears leaked down milky white skin. Arms were wrapped around a shaking torso and knees gave way. There was no sound of impact when the body collapsed, only a partially suppressed wail. Pain filled aqua eyes were veiled by long silver hair.

"No, god no. No, no, no, no!" He rocked back and forth, trying to comfort his suddenly cold body. "I - I… no! This… this wasn't…." He threw his head back, silver hair flying wildly in the air, and let out a blood-curdling scream.

His scream went unnoticed and was carried off by a gust of violent wind. He fell forward, slamming into the sandy ground beneath him. His aqua eyes empty and blank staring at a black ocean. He watched the methodical rhythm of the waves.

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

I.. in…

His vision blurred and darkness overtook him.

* * *

When he first woke, he noticed he was no longer on the beach, he was in a bed. He attempted to sit up but failed miserably. His body was heavy and sluggish. Opening his eyes was almost too much of a task to perform. He struggled for he didn't know how long before his vision blurred, then focused. He knew exactly where he was… and he wanted out. He wanted out of the hospital right now! 

"Oh, hey, you're awake!" A high pitched voice cried out. Not two seconds later another voice chimed in.

"Thank god! I thought we lost you Riku!"

Riku groaned. He slowly turned his head to face the two people in the room.

"Sora… Kairi." Riku whispered.

Sora grabbed hold of Riku's hand. "We were so worried. We didn't know what happened to you!"

"What happened Riku?" Kairi placed her hand over Sora's, concern clearly etched on her face.

Riku felt his throat constrict. He didn't want to see them.

"Need to get out of here." He gasped and took his hand out of theirs.

"Hey, lay back down!" Sora tried to pushed Riku back on the bed but older teen would have none of it.

"Riku, what do you think you're doing? Lay down." Kairi shot the silver haired teen a warning glare.

Riku did not even acknowledge them and reached the closet with his clothes. He put them on as fast as he could, which was not nearly as fast as he could have done, when he felt hands on his shoulders. With a cry of surprise he spun around, knocking down the other person. He slammed his body backwards, hiding himself in the closet.

"Riku! What's gotten into you!" Kairi screeched from her position on the ground. Sora helped her up and sent a pitiful glare at his best friend. It was quickly washed away and replaced with intense worry. Riku was hugging his torso and his shoulders were shaking. His head was bent down and his hair curtained his face, letting neither of the two friends see the tears falling.

"Wh-what's wrong? Riku, tell me what's wrong." Sora reached out and gently touched Riku's cheek.

Riku recoiled violently. His body shook so badly that it threatened to topple over in a second. He pressed his back against the closet wall. He needed to get away. He couldn't stay with in the same room as them anymore. It hurt too much.

Sora opened his mouth once again to speak.

"Riku, I-"

"Go away." Riku muttered.

Sora's breath hitched.

"Just go away." A little louder.

"But I want to help you." Sora's chest tightened.

"You can't help me. You could never help me." Riku's fingernails dug into his flesh.

"Why can't I?"

Blood seeped out from his flesh.

"Riku, stop, you're hurting yourself!" Kairi cried out.

"It doesn't matter." Riku yelled.

Both teens gasped.

His voiced dropped and held no emotion. "Nothing matters anymore."

With speed unlikely for a sickly person, Riku fled past them. He didn't stop running until he was at his house. He did not try to shout to his mother of his return, there would have been no need to. She had died a year and a half ago, leaving everything to her only son.

Shaking such morbid thoughts from his mind, he raced up the stairs to his room. He quickly gathered all his clothing and any necessary items. He dumped them into a large suitcase. Before closing the case he quickly tossed in a framed photo and a leather bound book. He grabbed the suitcase and all but threw it down the stairs. He grabbed money from a hidden container and stuffed it into his pocket. He walked out of his house and slammed the door.

Riku vaguely wondered what he would do about the house itself but decided to delay thinking of trivial details and headed to the city and to the docks where he would buy a ticket to the main island metropolis. He would start a new chapter in his life, one without unneeded emotion and unrequited love.

* * *

And he did just that. He bought his ticket and moved away. No one knew where he went and some forgot about him. He was no more than a passing memory for few and a bleeding heart for one. Of course, it wasn't until much later before a certain someone realize their mistake. When it was recognized, ten years had passed. Ten years of uncertainty, misplaced love, and despair. 

_And this is were our story begins…_

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I wrote anything but I decided to come out of hidding! grins If you're confused or anything about the summary, don't worry, most will be explained in the next chapter. I'll try to stay on top of things the best I can but I give no garantees. smiles Lots of reviews would help motivate me. LoL. But seriously, I'll try really hard to continue with the story. I would appreciate any help from you and wouldn't mind to read a few suggestions about upcoming chapters. I havea rough outline in my head about the story but I'm always willing to bend the plot and include new things! I appreciate your time! 

Much love,

Yoink Daydurfurits


	2. Meet the Friend

**Unspoken  
**_Warnings_: Yaoi, OOC for Riku in Prologue, Blood, Murder,  
_Rating_: PG-13, capable of going up for gory details  
_Pairings_: Sora/Kairi and eventually SoraXRiku  
_Summary_: Ten years have passed since Riku has left Destiny Island. He planned to never return again but when he's an eye witness to a horrible murder, he's forced to take refuge on Destiny Islands. With no voice and a damaged heart, who could possibly help him? Or even save his very life.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I do own Mel though.

_Chapter One  
"Meet the Friend"_

**10 years later...**

"Riku! What do you think you're doing! You were suppose to be gone an hour ago!" A high pitched voice yelled.

A woman of impressive stature charged into the room. She wore a deep blue police uniform, complete with all the accessories. She had her platinum blonde hair pulled into a tight bun at the bottom of her neck, impeccable as always. She had narrowed her emerald green eyes at her current victim and drew her lips into a thin scowl. Her face was flush with anger causing her tanned skin to look burnt.

Riku spun around, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Don't give me any excuses buster. You promised me you'd leave early today." Melanie growled and stomped her way through the kitchen staff of Savory Faire. Unfortunately for Mike, the current dish washer, she shoved him into the spray of water and barked at him to stay out of her way.

Riku sighed.

"Get your scrawny behind out of this kitchen this instant!" Mel stomped her foot on the ground and pointed towards the exit.

Riku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh, so you think I won't make you?" She glared at him, cracking her knuckles through black gloved hands.

Riku backed away, careful not to accidentally walk into another staff member.

"We can do this my way or the hard way. What will it be?" Green eyes glittered with mirth.

Riku shook his head. He held up his hands, signing to the angered police woman to stop right there.

'I'm at work! You can't come here like this Mel!' Riku's frantic expression did noting but fuel the woman's fire.

"It doesn't matter. You're the head chef here Riku and you need time off, just like the rest of the sorry excuse for workers here."

"Shut up Mel. How about you serve these bitchy customers." A young woman snarled.

Mel paid not attention to the girl. She walked up to Riku, cornering him against the wall and trapping him between her arms. A wicked smile crept on thin lips. "Let's go boy."

Before Riku could say no to the overly demanding woman hauled him over her shoulder and headed out of the door. Mel grabbed Riku's belongings on the way out, making sure there was a familiar jingle of keys in the black coat. Once reality set in Riku struggled like his life depended on it. He fought against Mel's tight hold, kicking and pounding on the back of her thighs.

"Would you just give up already honey? I've totally got you were I want you!" Mel laughed, giving the butt over her shoulder a pat. She was swiftly pinched on her side. "Ow, hey, don't do that! Damn, that hurt." She would have loved to rub her abused side but that would require letting go of her captive and that was out of the question.

After winding her way out of the back of the restaurant she deposited Riku, and his belongings, on the cement ground outside, smirking to herself when she heard the quick exhale of breath. Placing her hands on slim hips, she nudged Riku with her booted feet.

"Come on, get up."

Riku did so, glaring at the police woman with a promise of vengeance and nabbed his stuff.

"That's a good boy." She snickered.

'Don't do that again. You ruined my hair.' Riku signed, quickly taking the hair band out of his hair. The silver locks went into their rightful place without a single indent from where the band had been.

"Oh please, you're hair's not that important. Besides, you got plenty of it." She gave a small tug on a lock of hair and smiled.

Riku shrugged her hand away. He did have a lot of hair, down to his waist actually, but that didn't mean he wanted to cut it off because of damaged from being dropped on the ground. He rolled his eyes toward Mel again, giving his body a once over to make sure he wasn't too dirty.

"Please, Riku, really. You're fine. You never get dirt on you. It's impossible." Mel slapped him on the back, giving a hearty laugh.

'What do you want? Did you just drag me out of work for no good reason?' Riku asked.

"Me? Of course not. You made a promise! You said you'd get off early today and cook me a good meal!"

'Damn, I did, didn't I?' Riku frowned at her vigorous nod. 'Fine. I'll start walking home, you go ahead and get back on patrol. I'll page you when it's ready.'

Mel suddenly became very serious. She tensed and grabbed onto Riku's wrist.

"You shouldn't be walking alone right now Riku. It's not safe on the streets right now." She saw the look of confusion in his aqua eyes. "I swear! Haven't you read the papers?" At his negative nod she sighed. "There's a serial killer on the loose, possibly two. Being along at night is not the most brilliant idea at the moment."

'I'll take the bus then.' Riku signed, taking his wrist back from his friend.

"Promise me."

'I promise.'

A pause.

"Good. I worry about you at times like these." Her eyes softened. "You can't exactly call for help, you'd be the perfect victim."

'I know, that's why I'm a master of martial arts.' Riku offered a smile.

"Yeah. I'd feel sorry for the fool who tried to cross your path. Now get your butt going, I want my food as fast as you can cook it!"

Riku shook his head and walked the few blocks to the bus stop. He slipped on the black coat and stuffed his hands into the pockets. Mel's word's echoed in his head.

"You can't exactly call for help."

He sighed. He plopped down on the cold wooden bench with a silent grunt. He had lost his voice nearly ten years ago, almost to the day. He had stopped speaking out of shear depression. When he met Mel, seven years ago, she brought back a softer side of him. He was happy with her and could smile again. But his voice never returned. Mel had him see a doctor, she was really worried about him. It turns out that it was a mental disorder. His voice wouldn't return to him unless he found the cause of his problems.

Riku snorted. He knew the exact cause of his problems. It was love. Love had seriously screwed with his emotions and crushed his heart. It had given him nothing but pain and suffering. It would take away his nights, swooning over what could not be his. His days were spent dreaming of ways to confront his love but all it would end in is tragedy. Yes, nothing good came of love. Nothing at all.

He was thrown from his thoughts when the white and green bus screeched to a halt. The doors hissed open and a haggard bus driver looked at him with utter disdain. Riku hopped on, depositing a few coins into the glass container and found a seat, which was virtually impossible not to considering he was the only person present.

The ride was quick and silent. Riku made a hasty exit, not wanting to be on the poor excuse for transportation any longer. He walked only a block when he came to his house. It was a blue two story house with three bedrooms and two baths. It was a little excessive, considering his lack of love life and other human presence but he fell in love with it the minute he had found it.

Unlocking the front door, Riku shrugged off his coat, hanging it up on a wall hanger. He tossed his keys to the floor and toed off his shoes. He walked across the cherry wood floor, passing into the kitchen without any thought. The pristine black granite counter tops glimmered from the last rays of sunlight. Briefly, a smile crossed Riku's face from a passing memory.

Quickly diminishing the thought, Riku padded over to the fridge and grabbed the necessary ingredients for the meal.

* * *

An hour an a half later, Mel burst through the front door.

"Yoohoo, Riku dear! I'm here!" She kicked off her black and white checkered sneakers and tossed her coat towards the wall, not bothering to see it actually stayed on a hanger. She bound through the living room and into the kitchen.

CLAP, CLAP!

"Ooohhh, so you're in the dining room!" She trotted through the kitchen and through the archway to the dinning room. She smirked, seeing Riku putting the finishing touches on their "fancy dinner," as she so loved to call it.

"And how are you doing Silver?" She slapped him on the back, earning her a grunt.

'I'd be better if you would stop doing that.' Riku sighed and pulled out the chair for Mel to sit in. 'Take a seat.'

Mel complied immediately. She cast a drooling glance at her food and shoved Riku in the seat next to her.

"Eat."

'Not hungry.'

Mel glared.

'….Fine.' Riku slumped into his seat. 'Why do you continue to love this so much? It's the only think you ever want me to cook, even if you say surprise me.'

"Because I can't cook worth shit and I love chicken noodle soup and tuna sandwiches. Besides, knowing me, I'd burn the soup on the stove and accidentally mix the tuna with mustard or something." Mel laughed. "Now be quiet and eat up!"

'Whatever you say Mel, whatever you say.'

* * *

The next day was completely free for Riku. He didn't have work, Mel was on duty - thanks to a fellow officer switching hours with her - and he was free to see that movie he'd been wanting to watch for nearly a week now.

He couldn't wait to have a peaceful and relaxing day.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Look, I did it! A few weeks. Hehee. Actually, I finished the chapter like, four days ago but I didn't upload it until now. sighs Sorry. But yeah, nothing really happened in this chapter, only a few explainations. The next chapter is were everything changes. Trust me, you don't want to miss out! Riku is going to have one helluva day. laughs Okay, now that that's done...

Hao Aakura: Of course Riku loves Sora! Hehee, I'm a total Yaoi Fan Girl! grinsI hope you enjoyed this pointless chapter! Thanks for the review!

Sorceress MooNBlaDeR: Hehee, sorry about not emailing you about it. hand behind head and grins But I'm glad you thought the prologue was good! It's a good confidence booster! glomps I appreciate it. Thanks for the review!

And there you have it! I'll have Chapter Two out within a week or two. I'm hoping for within a week, I know the basics of the chapter so it shouldn't take a long time to write. Thanks and...

Much love,

Yoink Daydurfurits


	3. Victim of Assault

**Unspoken**

_Warnings_: Yaoi, OOC for Riku in Prologue, Blood, Murder,  
_Rating_: PG-13, capable of going up for gory details  
_Pairings_: Sora/Kairi and eventually SoraXRiku  
_Summary_: Ten years have passed since Riku has left Destiny Island. He planned to never return again but when he's a victim to attempted murder, he's forced to take refuge on Destiny Islands. With no voice and a damaged heart, who could possibly help him? Or even save his very life.  
**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I do own Mel though.

_Chapter Two  
"Victim of Assault"_

So much for his peaceful and relaxing day.

Riku stomped out of the theater and into the lobby. He grabbed a small pocket tablet and pen from his pants pocket and quickly wrote a nasty message. He caught a glimpse of a red vest and quickly pursued the employee. He tapped on the man's shoulder.

"Oh?" The man turned. "Can I help you sir?"

Pissed off aqua eyes glared at the lowly peon. The employee visibly shuddered and cowered. Riku clenched his teeth together and thrust the note into the man's face.

'Get those kids out of the movie room six, they're screaming and throwing popcorn across the room or I'll have your ass fired.'

The employee, blinked and quickly made an abrupt apology before scrambling away. Riku waited impatiently for the results and was pleasantly surprised when he saw the manager (who currently was covered in popcorn kernels and soaked by soda) dragging away two teenage boys away by the scruff of their shirts.

With sadistic glee, Riku returned to his movie. Unfortunately, by the time he found his seat there was a loud 'BAM' and the movie cut out. The smell of smoke wafted through the small room. Riku would have screamed out his frustrations if it were not for his certain inability to do so.

"Excuse me everyone, but can I please have your attention?" A woman, no older than twenty years, was standing in the door way with a handful of white papers in her hand. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but due to technical failure of the projectors, we'll have to discontinue showing the film. To compensate, I'm handing out a free movie pass to each of you."

Riku hit his head with the palm of his hand. He shuffled from his seat and completely out of the theater, of course not without his free voucher though. He vaguely wondered if he should just trash the pass, considering this was his first time visiting the theater in six months, but decided against it. Mel would appreciate the gift.

Stuffing the pass into his pocket, he decided to go to his favorite restaurant, a small café just a few blocks away from Savory Faire. With renewed vigor, he began the long trek to the café. He faintly recalled Mel's words of caution but shrugged them off. It was the middle of the day, he would be fine.

He zigzagged through the crowded main street, getting frustrated in his fruitless attempt. When he was shoved into a brick wall, he gave a grunt of pain. He whipped around and gave a mighty glare. Crimson eyes met his and a sparkle of amusement flashed through them.

"Watch where I'm goin' ya jerk." An annoying laugh burst through the ugly man's mouth.

Riku shoved away from the wall, refusing to lower himself to the other's level and briskly walked away. What he didn't expect was to find a dirty hand catch his elbow and flip him back around, pinning him to the wall.

"Wha? Yer not gonna 'pologize to me boy?" The man was inches away from Riku, towering over him. Riku's nose scrunched up, the man's breath was incredibly nasty.

"Well? I'm waitin'." The man let a dirty hand caress Riku's unnaturally pale skin. "Why don'tcha say anything?" He grabbed Riku's chin and gave it a sharp jerk.

In the blink of an eye, Riku grabbed the other's arm and twisted it. He quickly shoved other facing away from him and shove the arm upward.

"Aaawww! Shit, what the hell you doin'? Damn it all, leggo of me!"

By this point in time, a large group of people had gathered around the duo. Gossip mongrels almost squealed in delight, whispering in the ears of their companions or biting their lips in anticipation to see how the entire event ended. Others, the more intelligent part of the crowd, quickly tried to reason with the silver haired man into letting the other go.

All they received was a heated glare and a sneer.

With brute force, Riku kicked the man's legs out from under him and drove him into the sidewalk. He was sadistically satisfied when he heard the painful gasp of air leave the grotesque man. He then shoved himself away, wiping his hands of grim and pushed his way through the crowd.

Muddy brown eyes watched his diminishing form.

* * *

Riku was sitting in Alimento Café, which conveniently meant food café - the owner was unfortunate enough to know zero foreign language aside from "Where's the bathroom?" and "Can I eat your food?" resulting in the poor excuse for a name but a delightfully cozy place to eat. 

Having already ordered, Riku took time to indulge in thoughts about the current café. The café was high on quality, making their own bread and salads daily. Not a single product was ever wilted, bruised, or dull of exquisite flavor. The utmost care went into each dish made. Service was absolutely crucial also. A waiter was always patient and more than will to give a helping suggestion and overall, friendly. Very few people had ever left the café with a complaint and those that did received complimentary dessert tickets for their next visit. Why? Riku didn't know because if they weren't pleased the first time then who would come back a second time?

"Here you are Riku. One turkey special and broccoli salad." The waitress set the plate down and gave a suggestive smile. She nearly fainted when Riku, in return, gave her a small smile and a nod of the head. The woman was on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

Riku, unknown to her euphoria, turned to his plate. A half sandwich of orange rye bread with turkey, lettuce, bacon, avocado, tomatoes, and mayo. His mouth watered just thinking about it. He picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

Pure bliss.

It wasn't ten minutes later when he finished the sandwich, completely stuffed. He never could understand how he could be full with a half a sandwich but he never gave it another thought. He had the waitress, all to happy to return to his table, give him a box to put his remaining lunch in. He paid the bill, leaving a tip and left out the door.

'Hmm, that was delicious.' Riku grinned to himself. He strolled down the block, stopping to wait for the crossing signal to change. While he waited, he pondered about stopping in at Savory Faire but quickly dismissed the idea. The restaurant could deal a single day without him, he was sure of that.

'Now, time to go home. Maybe Mel will be off work by then.' Riku absentmindedly crossed the street and then down a side street. He cut into an alley, his usual short cut home from work.

Clunk…. Clunk….Clunk….

He stopped.

'What the hell.' He turned around.

"Hey there pretty boy."

A fist slammed into Riku's stomach.

'Shit.' He doubled over, gasping for breath.

"You shoulda 'pologized to me when ya had the chance!"

Crimson eyes glittered with mirth. Slightly yellow teeth gleamed with the malicious smirk. Knuckles cracked and clothing rustled. The man was about to make another move.

'You bastard!' Riku shouted silently. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. His fist shot up like a rocket. It collided with the unsuspecting victim, sending the man sailing through the air and slamming against a dumpster.

'How dare he touch me.' Aqua eyes flashed in pure anger.

"Damn, yer strong." He chuckled. "But ya won't beat me kid. I'll getcha good." He paused. "I'll getcha real good." He reached into his black pants pocket.

'I don't think so asshole.' Riku mouthed once again and slammed his elbow into the guy's stomach. A loud THUNK hit the pavement and Riku grabbed his attacker behind the neck and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Aaahhh!"

'Stupid ass.' Riku frowned when he saw the man stand again.

"I'll admit, yer feistier than ya look kid." He spit blood out of his mouth. "But like I told ya, I'll get ya." He flipped his hand and a glimmer of steal caught aqua eyes.

Riku faltered.

In his moment of hesitation, the attack lunged forward. The knife embedded into Riku's stomach. Not a breath left his body but all logical thought did. Pain was overrun by adrenaline and commonsense was flung out the window.

What seemed like hours was only a few minutes before Riku was pulled out of his insanity. He leaned against the brick wall heavily, his breath coming in deep and painful gasps. His gaze fell to the ground and he grimaced. The man was laying on his stomach completely unconscious. His face was already forming large black and purple bruises and the odd angle his left knee was currently position at was a sure sign of it being broken.

Riku cast his eyes away and looked at his own body and winced. The knife was still sticking out of his gut and he supported new bruises around his ribs. Unknown to him, there were bruises forming around his neck that looked close to finger prints but he couldn't see those.

'Damn it.' Riku pushed away from the wall and slowly walked out of the alley way. He looked for anyone to ask for help. Anyone at all.

'Shit. There's no o-' He was interrupted.

"Hey Riku! What are you doing out here?"

Riku knew that feminine voice. His heart jumped to his throat. As he turned around, he saw Mel's wide smiling face crumble into shock and fear. He made a quick gesture to the alley and then spoke with his hands.

'He attacked me. He's out cold.'

Riku's eyes drifted shut.

'Help me.' He mouthed.

And he knew no more for if he did, he would have realized there was another set of muddy brown eyes watching him with a glare of hostility.

* * *

"You lucky bastard." He grunted to his groggy companion. "I told you to leave that guy alone, but no, you couldn't do that. And look where it got you?" A tall dark skinned man grunted again and shoved his fallen comrade into a white SUV. He slammed the door and walked around the vehicle and climbed in. 

"But Aya… he's irresistible. Ya saw 'im fer yer self!"

"Shut the fuck up Shima. You got what you deserved." Aya growled.

"Awww, fuck you, ya ass." Shima groaned. "So what do we do now?"

"We? What the hell do you mean 'we'?" Aya started the engine. "You got into this mess all by yourself."

"Damn it." Shima closed his crimson eyes.

With a snarl, Aya slammed the daily paper on Shima's face.

"Aaaahhh! Ya damn sadistic bastard! What'd ya do that for?"

"Next time, I won't help you out of your messes. But we can't risk it this time. He got too much of a look at your face. The cops'll be looking for you in a matter of hours." Aya put the vehicle in gear.

"So yer gonna help me?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Hehe, well, if ya gotta put it like that."

"I do. Now shut up."

"What the hell for?"

Aya picked up the paper again.

"Ack! Shit, sorry."

"Good." Aya tossed the paper away. "I need time to think of how we're gonna off this guy. He's not gonna be easy."

"We coul-"

"SHUT UP!" Aya hit Shima with the paper twice, this time on his broken leg. A crooked smile was plastered on Aya's face when he heard the other scream.

"Now… just how am I gonna kill this guy?" Aya contemplated and pulled out of the side street.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

(1) Alimento: Italian for food! If it's wrong, then blame the internet translator site I went too.

(2) Shima: Japanese for "An Island Dweller". Once again, blame it on the internet if it's wrong. If it is, tough, I'm not changing it. LoL.

(3) I've changed the summary a little. Riku has the attempted murder on _HIM_! Hehe, I'm sure you've read that in the summary. Hehe, I just wanted to make sure.

Hehe, I'm really excited about this chapter. It was action filled. Well, close to it. But wait until chapter four! Woo! I'm so friggin' evil. And that pervie Shima. LoL. I like thim but at the same time... he's a dirty man. Aya... well, I'll talk about him later. grins But yeah, here's the second chapter for you people. I appreciate you waiting!

_Anjira_: Thank you for such encouraging words! I'm really happy that you liked the story so far! I'm hoping this chapter was more action for you! Thanks again!

_Sorceress MooNBlaDeR_: Yeah, Riku looks gorgeous in here! Just wait, I'm gonna be a real meanie to him and he'll have to wear... hehehee, TIGHT clothes. laughs I appreciate your review! Very lively it was. Hehee. And man, it's hard to write about him "talking" when he's really not. It's difficult to get use to. But thank you sooo much for the review!

_Hao Aakura_: Woo! There you have it! Was that fast enough? I hope so. grins Thank you so much for reviewing!

_mickeylover303_: OMG! Your review completely moved me. I was like, really psyched! I pumped out nearly the entire chapter in a single sitting! It was a major energy boost! Thank you so much. I'm so glad you reviewed! I appreciate so much!

_Reina-183_: Thanks for you're review! I really appreciate your support and I hope you like the new installment!

And that's all for now! I wanna thank anyone I left out (I don't think I did, but just in case.). I also wanna thank all the people who just read my fic. I really appreciate you! I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to see ya'll in about a week or so. Until then...

Much love,

Yoink Daydurfurits


	4. Children and Knives

Unspoken

_Warnings: Yaoi, OOC for Riku in Prologue, Blood, Murder,  
Rating: PG-13, capable of going up for gory details  
Pairings: Sora/Kairi and eventually __SoraXRiku  
Summary: Ten years have passed since Riku has left Destiny Island. He planned to never return again but when he's a victim to attempted murder, he's forced to take refuge on Destiny Islands. With no voice and a damaged heart, who could possibly help him? Or even save his very life.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I do own Mel though... and Emiry._

_Chapter Three  
"Children and Knives"_

Sora sighed and ran his hand through short brown hair. He slumped forward on the dining room table, his chin resting on a the morning paper. His periwinkle blue eyes were noticeably blood shot and his usual tan skin was slightly paler. He was awake at 4:54 in the morning due to a disturbing nightmare. He couldn't shake the feeling of terror and therefore could not go back to sleep.He yawned and titled his head so he rested on his cheek instead. He blinked his eyes blearily and recalled his nightmare. He was on the small island, looking at the paopu tree. He felt an overwhelming urge to get a paopu all of a sudden. He gave into his desire and climbed the tree and broke off the star shaped fruit. When he reached the ground, a voice had interrupted him.

"What are you doing with a paopu, Sora?"

Sora smiled and whirled around and tossed the fruit to his friend.

"Hey Kairi."

"Hehee." Kairi giggled and tossed the fruit back. "I have some news for you Sora."

"What is it?"

"He's going to die."

Sora's eyes widened. "What? Who's going to die?"

"He's going to die and there's nothing you can do about it." Kairi ducked her head and let her bangs curtain her eyes.

"What in the world are you talking about? Who's going to die?" Sora shouted.

"He's going to die and it's all your fault."

Sora stopped cold.

"Who are you talking about?" He whispered hoarsely.

Kairi looked up, her eyes completely black. A wicked smile was on her dark face. She raised on hand, extending her index finger.

Sora was afraid to turn around. His movement was ridged and almost mechanical. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at the new sight. It was his best friend, tied down with chains and rope. A crimson stained gag was in his mouth and his clothes were drenched with his blood. Once vibrant silver hair was now clumped with dried blood and dyed crimson. Aqua eyes stared blankly into periwinkle. There were no emotions, no life, no anything. They were complete empty.

Sora couldn't find his voice. Before he knew what was happening, a shot rang out and Riku's body arched backward and a splash of crimson liquid sprayed Sora. Without thinking, Sora went forward.

"RIKU!" He screamed. He cradled Riku's body to his chest and rocked back and forth, tears cascading down his cheeks. Unconsciously, he untied the gag and stared down at the pale face. Aqua eyes blinked and stained lips moved in silence, but Sora knew exactly what was said.

'Sora… I love you.'

Riku died.

That was the point where he woke up. Tears were streaming down his face and his body shook. The relief he expected to wash over him when he realized it was a dream did not come. Sobs wracked his body for nearly an hour after. By the time he had calmed, sleep eluded him and he went to the dining room and just sat there, thinking.

Sora sighed once more.

"I haven't seen him for ten years, why all of a sudden do I dream of him now?" He slowly got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the half full coffee pot and the black mug sitting next to it. He poured himself a cup, not caring that it was slightly cold, and drank it down in one gulp.

Without thinking, he cast his eyes to the kitchen clock. Red number gleamed, reading 10:44. For a split second nothing registered in his foggy mind. After that second, pure panic.

"Shit! I forgot! Damn, damn, damn!" He practically threw his mug into the sink before bolting out of the kitchen, down the hall, and to his bedroom. There, he stripped and put on a pair of jean shorts, a red t-shit, and a pair of sandals. He brushed his fingers through his hair while looking in a mirror and ran out of the house.

He raced across the beach and into inland houses. Running down the street he barely managed to avoid multiple collisions before reaching his destination. It was a quaint little house painted white with a wooden brown roof to give it a cottage effect. There was a white picket fence with an open gate in the middle. He quickly walked through the gate and along the dirt path to the front door. He didn't even knock before the door was thrown open and a little blur tackled him.

"You're sooo late!"

Sora laughed and picked up the little girl and swung her up to his shoulders. Violet eyes peered at him upside down and long auburn hair fell around Sora's head. Little hands pinched his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I had a really bad night last night." He spoke fluently, even though those hands refused to budge.

"My, what do we have here? You two are too cute." A small chuckle came from the older woman who entered the doorway. She had dirty blonde hair pulled back into a high pony tail, little hazel colored eyes and a friendly smile. She wore khaki pants and an old, guy button up shirt. Her hands were covered with tan gloves and there was a dirt smudge on her tanned cheek.

"Hello mother. How are you today?" Sora batted away the girl's fingers and popped her off his shoulders. He ignored the small pout and patted her head. This earned him a glare.

"I'm doing well. Why don't you come in?"

"You sure? You look like you're busy."

"Oh hush. I was only gardening." A vibrant smile was offered and she stepped back to let the two in.

"Thanks." Sora made himself comfortable on the cushiony chair and patted his lap. The little girl bounced toward him, her little white sun dress flapping around wildly from all the movement. The little girl jumped up and planted herself on Sora's knees and smiled.

"Would you two like something to drink?" Sonya offered.

"Yes please! I would like lemonade."

"No thanks, Mom."

Sonya left and returned quickly and quietly. She gave a small glass to the little girl and a larger one to Sora. Sora blinked but smiled and took it anyways. Sonya plopped herself in her couch, smiling to herself, and sipped her lemonade.

"So what's this I hear about a rough night?"

"Nightmare, that's what. I woke up about 5 in the morning and I've been up ever since." He took a drink of his lemonade.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Sonya asked nonchalantly.

"I - um - I mean…" He sighed, setting his glass on the side table next to him. Absently, he started play with the little girl's hair, looping it around his finger and letting it fall. He'd pick it back up, twist, and drop it again.

"Go on dear."

"It was about Riku."

Sonya set down her glass too and stared intently at her son.

"He… well, he just kind of… um…" He was getting flustered.

"Calm down. Let it come naturally."

Sora nodded. He took a deep breath and let it out. "He died Mom. He died in my arms and I couldn't do anything about it." He paused. "He told me that he - that he loved me and died." A tear slid down his cheek.

"Sora, look at me please." Sonya waited for their eyes to meet. "Sora, I… you don't have to worry. Riku is fine. He's not dead, he's very much alive."

"How do you know that? We haven't heard anything from him in ten years. How can you be so sure?" Sora clenched his fist.

"Just calm down. It was a dream, that's it."

Sora slumped backwards. "Sorry, I'm just… I don't know. I miss him so much."

Little hands were on his cheeks again. Innocent violet eyes gazed into his. "Don't give up Daddy. If you love him, he'll come back." She gave Sora a smile and hugged him.

"Thanks Emiry." Sora hugged his daughter but he couldn't get past the thought that Riku wouldn't come back. Why would he? Riku didn't know he loved him. Riku probably though he was married with Kairi and hundreds of children scurrying about.

He sighed lightly and shifted his daughter's weight to one leg. His thoughts drifted back to Kairi - his friend and ex-wife.

* * *

"What in god's green earth were you thinking? I thought you were sensible and reasonable! I thought you'd never -" Mel's rant was cut off by an irritate tap on the shoulder from the diminutive doctor. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT SHORTY! I'M BUSY HERE!" Fire blaze in emerald eyes.

The doctor visibly shrunk away before rectifying his posture and hugging the metallic clipboard to his chest.

"I wanted to tell you that your friend there has been a sleep for the last few minutes." His meager voice broke the thick silence.

Mel twitched.

The doctor ran.

"RIKU!" The blonde jumped on Riku's bed and ripped off his sheets. She yanked the pillow out from underneath his head and with a dull 'poof' aqua eyes blinked open slowly. At this point, Mel was huffing and red in the face. If looks could kill, the entire plant would be gone.

'What do you want Mel?' Riku mouthed.

"I can't believe you! Here I am - the obligatory concerned friend - talking to you about how concerned I was about you and you just nod off like you don't give a damn!"

Riku chuckled.

'Drama queen.'

Mel's eyes narrowed. "Well, let's see how much I care about you in five minutes! You'll be begging to take me back. You'll be so lonely! You'll break down crying when you realize you don't have a concerned and loving friend here to be with you and to tell you it's okay!" She clasps her hands together, her eyes wide and gleaming.

Riku rolled his eyes and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Stop it, I'm on to something here." Mel brushed him off and continued her spiel.

Taking drastic measures, Riku shoved the woman off his bed. He smiled sadistically at her high pitched scream and was rewarded with a pillow to the head.

"You know, for someone that nearly got the shit beat outta him, I'm inclined to say that you're pushing your luck. I'll kick your ass even if you ARE in a wheelchair Riku. Don't tempt me."

'Hey, I'm doped up with drugs. And whatever happened to my obligatory concerned friend?' Riku smiled.

"Friend? What friend? I don't see a friend around here." Mel ducked the flying pillow.

'And to set the record straight, I handed that guy HIS ass.' Riku snarled playfully.

"So you say but when we got back there, he was gone." Mel grabbed the pillow from the floor and the blankets. She quickly tossed them on Riku's bed and pulled up a chair.

'I know. But that's not my fault. He must have had a friend, there was no way he could have walked away from it by himself.' Riku sighed and placed the pillow behind his head.

"You're right. There were signs of your attacker being dragged away." Mel snapped her fingers. "Wait right here, I'll be back." She rushed out of the room.

Riku snuggled down into the bed and shut his eyes. When the door opened a few minutes later, he didn't pay it any mind. He rolled on to his side facing the single window in the room, mindful of the I.V., and yawned. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard heavy foot falls. His eyes shot open and immediately turned around.

Aqua met brown.

"I take it you're Riku, are you not?" The man offered a smile.

Riku nodded.

"I'm detective Quinn Saxton. I'll be working on your case."

"Oh, hey Quinn, what are you doing here?" Mel had returned with a manila colored folder under her arm. She swept past her superior and sat next to Riku once again. "Here you go Riku, this is what I wanted to show you."

Both Quinn and Melanie waited for Riku's response and they didn't have to wait long. He tossed the photo on his bed, sat straight up and pointed to him to picture and then started to sign.

'That's him! That's the guy I was attacked by. He was a lot uglier though and his breath smelled bad!'

"This is bad Quinn." Mel ignored Riku's continued rant.

"What'd he say?"

"We got a positive response. This is the guy who attacked Riku." She paused. "And he's the one that's going around killing people."

Quinn cursed. "This just got more hectic." He grabbed a cell phone from his large brown coat and called the precinct.

Twenty minutes later he hung up the phone.

"What'd the chief say?" Mel asked.

"We need to keep him safe. If we can get our hands on the killers, he'll be pretty damn important in court."

"So we doing nothing then?" Mel's eyes blazed.

"That's right." Quinn leaned against the wall. "There isn't much we can do except to keep him alive and well."

'Mel, don't worry. I'll be fine.' Riku picked up Melanie's hand and squeezed. 'Besides, I've got you around to protect me! You'll whoop ass if you see it fit.' Riku smiled and so did she.

* * *

"Stay here you understand me?" Aya glared at the disabled assailant. 

"But why? I wanna see my pretty too!" Shima whined.

"I'm going there to kill him. You are not needed." Aya hissed through clenched teeth.

"Come on man, justta little peek?"

Aya hit Shima over the head with the newspaper, hard.

"Aw damn, ya ass! That really hurts ya know!" Shima hollered and held his head in his hands.

"They know what's good for you and stay here." Aya pulled back his black hair and tied it at the base of his neck. He checked for his knife and left the vehicle..

"Ya ass. Ya really think I'ma gonna stay here? Fool." Shima hobbled out of the vehicle and followed suit.

* * *

"We'll see you tomorrow Riku. Just hang tight okay?" Mel gave a half smile and exited the room with Quinn. 

'Ahh, rest time! A nice long sleep is just what I need.'

He was about to lay down when the door swung open.

'Did you forget something-' Riku stopped. It wasn't Mel.

"Hello pretty boy." A wicked smile.

"Remember me?" Another body, this time one he knew. It was that man! The one that attacked him! He was in deep shit now.

Aya glared at his partner. He would have to kill him later. Now, he had business. He reached for his knife.

Riku pushed the emergency button on his bed.

The light above his door began to flash furiously. Aya cursed under his breath and made a dive at the patient. Riku, not one to lay down and die, ripped the I.V. from his hand and rolled out of bed. He quickly got up from the floor, in time to see Aya remove the blade from the mattress.

"Stay still ya magot." Aya lunged again.

'Oh this is just perfect!' Riku scowled and dodged. He slammed into the wall and grabbed his stomach. He had ripped out the stitches and no matter how much drugs he was on this pain definitely wasn't going to just leave. His chest heaved and his vision was getting black around the edges.

"Shit, Aya! People are coming!" Shima hollered.

"You idiot!" Aya roared and fled, knocking down Shima in the process and leaving him behind.

Riku slid down the wall and watched as Shima was being arrested. He could feel the blood seeping out from his hand and stomach but could not find it in himself to care. Riku was vaguely aware as he was rushed into the E.R. once again.

* * *

Author's Note:Okay, there you have it! I'm really sorry for not updating as I planned! College is hell! But anways, this chapter was extra long for a reason... because I felt guilty that I hadn't updated in forever and you guys deserve better. sweatdrops I'll try to do better but my next update probably won't be until either the end of March or the beginning of April. Sorry for the delay! 

Also, I made up Sora's mother's name. Sonya worked for me! Oh, and how do you like Emiry? I think she's adorable! huggles her Yeah, there's a point to her, trust me. Well... or not. I thought Sora with a child was cute.

Oh! The title for this chapter was hard to chose. Children and Knives was to justify both places: Sora's and Riku's. Anyways!

_MooNBlaDeR_: Hehe, yes, Riku does kick ass. It's fun to see! Thank you a lot for telling me that Shima really meant what it's suppose to! It feels good that it isn't some naughty word or something. laughs Oh, and how'd ya like Sora? Trust me, it gets mucho better! Sora will play a big part in the big scheme of things and so will my little cutie Emiry! huggles her Thanks for the review!

_Hao Aakura_: Yes, I promise it does get better soon! Riku will have a better life with Sora. . I love them! And I really appreciate your review! Thank you sooo much!

_Reina_-_183_: Yeah, I thought the fighting was pretty nifty too. Riku kicks major arse! Waaaaahhh! does a bad impression of karate stance Thank you mucho much for the review! bows

_Serena_ _McKeenzo_: dance Yeah, a mute Riku. He's adorable! I'll try to do better with updating. Thanks!

_QianYun_: OHHH! THANK YOU! smiles It's good to know that I don't suck as a writer. laughs I really appreciate your words, they helped me a lot in writing this chapter. And you like Mel? O.O Dang, my impression of her didn't go over well. I wanted people to love to hate her. laughs Oh well, it's a good thing! Thanks a million!

_Rosefighter_: Awww, thank you! You rock too because you reviewed! Thanks!

And for all of those who read this, I appreciate your support! Thank you!

Well, that's all I can do for now. I hope you guys don't hate me for talking so long! Please, if I've missed your name in the "Thank You" section, please notify me and I will rectify my mistake! Thanks for the support! Have a nice day and don't forget to smile!

Much love,

Yoink Daydurfurits


	5. Rescue

**Unspoken**

_Warnings_: Yaoi, OOC for Riku in Prologue, Blood, Murder,  
_Rating_: PG-13, capable of going up for gory details  
_Editor_: MooNBlaDeR  
_Pairings_: Sora/Kairi and eventually SoraXRiku  
_Summary_: Ten years have passed since Riku has left Destiny Island. He planned to never return again but when he's a victim to attempted murder, he's forced to take refuge on Destiny Islands. With no voice and a damaged heart, who could possibly help him? Or even save his very life.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I do own Mel though.

_Chapter Four  
"Rescue"_

Emiry hummed happily to herself and skipped along the shore of the beach. Her auburn hair was pulled up into two braided pigtails at the bottom of her head, flipping madly about from the occasional wind burst and her graceless skipping. She laughed out loud when the ocean came to meet her feet. She scurried away from the water.

She turned away from the ocean, giggling madly and running over to her large blue and yellow beach towel. Her violet eyes scanned the towel, searching for her white hat that would match her red dress with daisies. Within ten seconds, her eyes became wide when she realized her hat was no longer there. She quickly diverted her eyes to her father's lazy form.

Nothing.

In a panic, she scanned to her right, eyes darting back and forth and narrowing to catch a glimpse of white. She then looked to her left and gasped. Her white hat was tumbling in the wind further and further away!

"Come back hat!" She hollered and took off giving her father no more attention than he exhibited to her seconds prior.

Racing down the beach, she tried desperately to grab her hat but to no avail. She quickly found herself rushing inwards, toward the coconut trees. With a burst of speed she made a last attempt to nab the hat but nature had other ideas. A gust of wind blew exceptionally hard and the hat was blown directly into the tree.

Her eyes welled up with tears.

"My poor hat!"

She stood there, just gazing up at it.

She was startled when a there was a loud 'THUD' sound right next to her. She jumped to the side and fell on her bottom.

"Oww! That hurt!" She pouted and rubbed hip. When she was about to get up, a hand was offered in front of her face. She blinked owlishly at it and then took it. Her small hand was quickly wrapped up in a much larger - but very smooth - hand. She was pulled to her feet and the hand left hers.

Violet eyes gazed at the stranger. It was a woman, not really tall but not really short with bright aqua eyes. Long silver hair trailed down to the woman's waist even though it was pulled into a tight pony tail at the top of her head. She wore slightly baggy khaki pants and a blue t-shirt.

"Thank you so much ma'am!" She gave a trusting smile.

Shocked aqua eyes stared down at the child.

"Will you help me get my hat out of that tree?" She pointed towards the hat, her smile staying all the while.

A nod followed by an excited holler.

Emiry watched the woman step away from the tree and raise her leg. In a flash, there was another 'THUD.' Emiry's eyes widened when she realized that the sound from earlier was the woman kicking the tree.

"What are you doing! You could hurt yourself ma'am!"

The silver hair stranger stopped and gave Emiry a smile. The stranger moved to kick once again. With a swift and powerful strike, the sound of the hat sliding off the palm branch rang in their ears. Aqua eyes averted upwards and quickly caught the falling accessory.

The hat was silently passed to the little girl.

"Oh wow ma'am, you're amazing! You're so strong! My daddy could've never of done that!" Violet eyes glittered.

The stranger offered a smile and turned about to leave.

"Wait! Please wait!" She rushed forward and latched onto the stranger's hand. The person stopped.

"…"

"Thank you soo much for rescuing my hat!"

A nod.

"Will you be my friend?" The sudden question shocked the stranger. "Will you? There isn't many kids around an' Daddy's lazy right now."

The person gave a hesitant nod.

"Yay! Let's go play!" She began to drag the stranger alone, laughing all the while.

* * *

An hour later, Emiry sat panting on the beach, sopping wet and holding back tears from laughing so hard. She held her stomach and lurched forward, laughing loudly and cutely. What was she laughing at exactly? Her new friend was currently sitting in the ocean, seaweed wrapped around both their heads and hanging off their shoulders.

"You're so funny!"

Silently, her friend crawled out of the water and towards her. She squealed when seaweed was tossed at her, landing a good foot away from her. Her friend smiled and stuck out their tongue.

"You're so mean! Throwing seaweed at me!" Emiry stuck out her tongue too and blew a raspberry.

"Emiry!" A voice shouted.

Violet eyes went wide.

"That's my Daddy!" She hopped up to her feet and grabbed her friend's hand. "You have to meet my Daddy! He's the bestest of the bestest!"

"Emiry! Where are you?"

Aqua eyes were like saucers.

"Come on! We haveta hurry!" She tried to pull them forward but she couldn't get her friend to budge.

"Emiry! Eeeeemmmmm!"

"Come one! Daddy is calling me, I need to see him." She tugged harder.

A hand lay on top of hers and she stopped. She watched as her friend pulled his hand away from hers and stepped backward, giving the smallest smile she'd seen and waved a small goodbye.

"Wait! You haveta meet my Daddy!"

Another wave and her friend rushed away.

"Come back! I wanna show you to my Daddy!" She was going to give chase but her father's voice stopped her.

"Emiry! Where have you been young lady!" Sora stomped over to his daughter, eyes slightly narrowed in anger and worry.

"I've been looking for you forever! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She dropped her head towards the ground. "I lost my hat and it got caught in a tree and this person helped me get it down and we started playing together and we were having a lot of fun and then you started calling and then my friend left and now I don't have a friend to play with." Tears trailed down her cheeks from her distress.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Sora kneeled down and enveloped his daughter in a hug. "I was just really worried about you. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Emiry sniffled and whipped her eyes.

"So who's your new friend?"

"She's really neat! She's got pretty green eyes and really long white hair! We played in the sand she threw seaweed at me and it was so much fun!" She bounced happily.

Sora frowned. "What's her name?"

Emiry stopped and bit her lip. "I don't know. She never said it."

"So you met a stranger, Em?"

"No! We're friends, not strangers! She's really nice!"

"Em, you know the rules about strangers."

"Yeah, don't talk to them! But she didn't talk! We played!" Emiry stated proudly.

Sora hung his head. "Next time Em, let me see your friend before you go off to play, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

* * *

Mel leaned back on the country style dinner table. She tapped the back of the chair impatiently and blew blonde hair out of her eyes. She threw herself forward and let her arms dangle over the chair's back and hung her head. Her stomach growled and then she did. She was going to kick Riku's ass for this.

"Where the hell is he? I'm starving!" She was about to scream when the door opened and Riku walked in.

Mel flew off the handle.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been sitting here for an hour waiting to be fed, you ass! I can't believe you just sauntered in here, soaking wet and with no food or anything in your hands to compensate me! It's injustice! How dare you!"

Riku rolled his eyes and pushed past his frazzled friend. He headed up the stairs and quickly changed into comfortable sweatpants and a worn long sleeve shirt. He slipped on plush black slippers and let his hair down. He ran a brush through it quickly, grimacing when he had to pick out gooey green strands from his hair and his brush.

"Hurry up, Silver! I'm dying of hunger down here!"

Riku made his way out of his room and down the stairs. When he slipped past Melanie's narrowed eyes, he dismissed the look of bewilderment on her face and went to the stove. He pulled out a nonstick pan and put it on high.

"Riku."

He ignored his friend and grabbed a package of meat from the fridge. He made quick work of the wrapper and grabbed out a single steak.

"Don't ignore me Riku."

Riku continued his work.

"God damn it!" Mel slammed her fist on the table.

Riku raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

Emerald eyes were hot with fire. She jumped up from her spot at the table and stomped to Riku. She waited until he flopped the piece of meat into the pan before grabbing the back of his shirt and spinning him around. Unsurprised eyes gazed down at her and a mouth opened to say 'What?'

"You know damn well, 'what' Riku." She growled.

Riku ducked his head. He shrugged her off and hugged himself. Mel could only watch as his shoulders began to shake slightly. His body bent forward, clumps of damp hair falling to cover his face.

Mel's eyes softened. She stepped forward and enveloped Riku into a warm hug. She felt him cling on to his waist and bury his head in her shoulder. She fought her own tears for Riku's sake and just held him. She couldn't even begin to understand the pain he was in at the moment. She had forced him back to a place that he's been avoiding for the last ten years.

FLASHBACK START

"But Quinn! We can't send him back there!" Melanie protested.

"We have to. He needs to go to a safe place!" Quinn hollered back. He crossed the room and sat down behind a oak desk. "Would you rather let him die because we didn't do anything to help him?"

"Of course I don't want him dead you ass!" Mel bristled. "I'm trying to tell you that h-"

"It doesn't matter Officer Melanie." Quinn slammed his hands on the desk. His brown eyes narrowed. "He is our only witness in this case. He's seen one of the two offenders twice and the other once. He's vital in our prosecution of these murders." He stood up at his desk, towering over Mel for intimidation. It didn't work.

"No offense Detective Saxton but that's bullshit." Mel glared right back. "We've relocated others in this program, there's no reason why we can't' relocate Riku. Just because it's convenient that he has a house on that god forsaken island doesn't mean we have to use it!"

"We can and we will." His voice was like venom. Mel fell back into a seat across from the desk.

"He's not going to like this. Not at all."

Quinn sighed and slumped in his chair too. "Why is it such a big deal? It's not like we're shipping him around the world."

Mel huffed. "I don't know all the details, but he came here to start a new life. He's got bad memories back there." Mel, just to feel retribution, leaned over and knocked the cup of pencils over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn scowled.

"I'm showing you what it's like to feel like you have no control over your life." Mel stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going with him, no matter what you say or do, so don't get in my way Saxton."

She left.

"Damn you Melanie. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

* * *

Riku sat silently in the hospital bed. His head was hung and bangs covered his eyes. He shrugged away from Mel's comforting touch and wrapped his arms around his body. If he could have, he would have curled into a ball and pretended he didn't exist.

"I'm sorry Riku. I tried to get Quinn to change it, but he wouldn't." Mel bit her lip. Although she was used to the silence, now it was uncomfortable and thick.

"It'll be safer than staying here. You're this guy's next target and you know it. We can't let that happen!" Mel tried to reason with Riku, even though she herself argued with Quinn over the exact same thing.

Nothing.

"Damn it Riku! Who says this person still lives there? You don't even know! You haven't talked to them in ten years! Who's to say they remember you?" Mel quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. She shuddered and sat on the bed next to Riku.

"Sorry, that was wrong of me to say." She hung her head. "It's just not fair that you have to go back. You shouldn't have to if you don't want to." She clenched her hands into fists.

A hand settled on her shoulder.

'It's not your fault, I know you tried.' Riku mouthed. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 'Thank you.'

She gave a smile.

"I'm going with you too, just so you know." She flung an arm over his shoulder. "You don't have to do it alone."

Riku smiled. 'Then when do we leave?'

"As soon as you get out of here. We can't take the risk of that guy coming back here. He's gotta be pissed as hell too since he didn't knock you off and then lost his 'oh so competent' partner in crime."

Riku rolled his eyes. The guy with the broken leg was hauled off to jail and cracked under the intense interrogation. He spilled his guts about Aya and himself, Shima. It was really pathetic.

One week later, Riku and Mel were on a ferry toward their new home for the next two to three months.

END FLASHBACK

Pushing Riku away, she lifted his chin up and gave him a half hearted smile. She kissed his cheek and pulled them both up.

"Now will you tell me why you're wearing your comfort clothes?"

Riku shook his head, "no."

"Fine. We'll talk later then."

Riku nodded and wiped away a stray tear. He turned away from Mel and quickly finished preparing her steak. He went back upstairs and into his room. He crossed the room and stood at the window. He watched the waves flow back and forth on the beach and his eyes stung once again. That little girl was so much like _him_ and then that voice. There was no mistaking it, it was _his_ daughter.

Riku felt one more tear trail down his cheek.

'It's horrible to be home.' He mouthed to himself and went to bed. He curled up under the covers and shut his eyes. This would be his first night sleeping on Destiny Islands in ten years. Hopefully, it wouldn't be for long.

* * *

Author's Note: And there you have it folks! Chapter FOUR! I'm sorry I made you all wait so long, but I was extremely busy. I would like to now give a HUGE amount of credit to MoonBlader who has officially been declared my editor on this! She's so awesome! I'm really excited that she agreed to helping me! Without her, this would be a big mess because as lots of you know, I'm not the best speller and/or good with he's and she's. LoL. Therefore...

**This chapter is dedicated to MoonBlader! ((Yes you Christie!)) Thank you so much for your help, it means a lot to me!**

Now, on to the second most important thing... MY REVIEWERS!

Reina-183: Hehe, I don't think is as dramatic as you woud have liked it but the next chapter is gonna be the meeting! dun dun duuunnnnn But shhhhh, don't tell no one that! laughs Thank you a lot for your review, I appreciate it a lot! Arigato! bows

Serena McKeenzo: Hehe, I'm glad you liked it! Sora and Riku's reunion will be... dramatic in the least bit of saying. Thanks for the review!

QianYun: Yes, I did do a bad job at getting Mel to be hated. sweatdrops But at least you love her, that's good! glomps Mel She's one of my favorite creations! The dream sequence was very difficult to write so I'm pleased that you enjoyed it! And yes, it hurts like heck ripping out an IV from what I've heard too! My mother ripped the tape off her hand one time and didn't flinch... ((she was doped up on meds though so that's why)) and my Grandmother who's a nurse about fainted from shock and then giggled. But yeah, anyways, thanks for the review! I like how you critiqued things! Thanks a million!

MooNBlaDeR: Waiii! I'm soo glad you liked it! I'm happy you liked the dream, it was the more difficult thing to right! Woo:3 Thanks a lot, I mean it!

And that's all I have for now. I've already continued working on the next chapter and it should be out _MUCH SOONER_ than this chapter. sweatdrops Thanks for keeping with me thus far!

Much love,

Yoink Daydurfurits


	6. Run in with Insanity

**Unspoken**

_Warnings_: Yaoi, OOC for Riku in Prologue, Blood, Murder,  
_Rating_: T - language! I will be cussing a lot and more blood and gore will be coming  
_Pairings_: Sora/Kairi and eventually SoraXRiku  
_Summary_: Ten years have passed since Riku has left Destiny Island. He planned to never return again but when he's a victim to attempted murder, he's forced to take refuge on Destiny Islands. With no voice and a damaged heart, who could possibly help him? Or even save his very life.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I do, however own Melanie, Quinn Saxton, Aya, Shima, Emiry, and Sonya. Please do not steal.

_Chapter Five  
"Run in with Insanity"_

…**One Week Prior…**

Aya walked furiously through the abandoned building. His steps slowed not when he nearly ran into a concrete pillar. He merely snarled at it, as if to say 'Stay the fuck away from me!' and pivoted in another direction. He did not think twice to take a set of rickety old stairs down to the basement.

As he traveled downward the air began to get cooler. His skin prickled from the cold but he gave it no notice. As he reached the bottom, his foot 'splashed'. Glaring at the offending puddle, he stomped his other foot down and continued his trek. His first instinct was to turn on a light but with a swift glace around the darkened room, he snarled once again and dismissed the idea.

"Stupid, dumb fucking, masochistic, imbecile!" He growled. He clenched his fists, wanting so badly to put cause pain, lots and lots of pain. Namely to his partner, Shima. But that idiot just had to come to see "his pretty" again.

"Stupid!" He kicked a piece of wood, getting the barest hint of satisfaction when it shattered against the wall.

With one last snarl, he turned about and set to climb the stairs again.

Riinng….. Riinng.

Aya's brown eyes narrowed. No one should have his cell phone number. He quickly dug into his pocket and retrieved his black phone. He flipped it open. His eyes, if possible, became even smaller. He did not wish to speak with this client right now. He quickly pushed a button.

"Go to hell old man, I'm busy."

He flipped the phone shut and stalked up the stairs. He would deal with Shima first, then the shitty old man.

"Damn waste of human life. He will pay for this." Aya's brown eyes glowered with a lust for blood. Aya would get his buffoon of a partner back and then he would torture and _kill _that silver haired bastard. And he would thoroughly enjoy every minute of it.

With a huff he swept up the stairs, out the warehouse, and into a green station wagon. He make quick work of hotwiring the engine and revving the engine. He shoved the accelerator to the ground, fish tailing the car, and sped away. He dug around in his pocket for his cell phone, taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds.

BAM!

He quickly looked up and then in his mirror. A old man was lying on the street, shaking his fist at his offender. His metal walker was thrown a good fifteen feet away, now in shambles. Aya barked in laughter. He rolled his window down and flipped the man the bird.

"Stay outta the road jack ass!" Aya hollered out the window. He howled with laughter again. A quick thought of stopping and backing up to run over the man again crossed his mind but, sadly, he had to dismiss it. Even though it darkened his mood not too, he felt considerably nastier - happy really - that he could continue his job.

Riinng….. Riinng.

Aya grabbed his phone, with not more fortunate accidents on his part, and flipped it open. It was the old man who called earlier.

"Bastard doesn't know when to stop." He connected the call.

"The hell do you want old timer?"

He waited with little patience for the old man to finish his spiel. He nodded every once in a while, knowing with sadistic glee that his silence pissed off the old guy. He was about to hang up when the geezer actually caught his attention.

"You know they're transporting Shima to a high security prison in two days."

Aya slammed on the brakes, ignorant to the car that nearly slammed into the tail of his car, and pulled over. He flipped off the car that sped by him, making sure to wave it high so that ass would know.

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" Suspicion crept into his voice.

"You've helped me enough in the past, figured I might as well help you a little."

"Is there extra baggage with this?"

"Hmm… good idea, but no. Not this time."

"Anymore details?" He strummed his fingers on the side of the car.

"He'll be ready for transport at 0500 hours. He's being taken to Albester Prison by route 66. One unmarked dark blue SUV."

"How many in the car?"

"Besides Shima… just two."

"They're making this too easy." Aya smirked.

"Yeah. Imagine what you can do when he's free."

Aya growled. "I'm going after that bastard. That's what I'm doing."

"I see. I suppose, it is your destiny to do so."

"Huh? The hell'd you say that for?" Aya sat a little straighter. What was that geezer getting at? He asked again but no reply came.

"Don't call me again old man. I'll be busy." Aya shut the phone and threw it to the passengers side. A dangerous gleam in dirty eyes was the only warning before he pulled out into oncoming traffic, causing another car to swerve into another.

"Looks like the hunt is on."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Melanie slid bonelessly onto the plush couch and let out a loud breath of air. She was bored. Border than she had ever been before. Never in her life had she been this bored! How was it possible to want to be so unbored that she'd rather braid individual strands of hair than sit and do nothing?

She fell to the side, draping her arm on the side of the couch. She exhaled heavily once again. She thought of grabbing the remote. Scanning the room she found that it was in front of her, glass coffee table. She blinked. Hell no! That was to far away. Too much effort. She groaned in disappointment. "I may be bored but I don't wanna do anything. What the heck is wrong with me?" She mumbled.

She threw a leg up on the couch, letting her gaze fall upon the white ceiling. "How boring. White. Who wants white on a wall? How about green? Or yellow! Oh, orange! That'd be cool. Like, orange orange, or neon orange… eewww, maybe not. Or bright orange! Yeah, that'd be nice. And black furniture. Like black lip couch! And a black weird looking chair with a plastic foot rest thing and a silver lamp with a black shade and orange polka dots!"

Melanie, with renewed vigor, jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs to her room. She quickly dug through the computer desk in search of a pen and paper. Looking through all the drawers, she nearly screamed with frustration when she realized that the paper was on a shelf above her and the pens were in a black - her new favorite color - cup. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, making a note to never tell Riku about it, and set to work on designing her own living room.

Hours later, Mel had designed a whole house. Namely the one she was in right now. A three bedroom, one and a half baths, a kitchen, laundry room that she personally called a forbidden area, and two closets. Every room was so glorious! It was forever her dream home, or at least until she came to her senses. If ever.

"I am magnificent." She kissed her hand. "Oh yes, I'm good." Giving a satisfactory nod to herself, she moved to put down the paper she was holding, only, it disappeared! She gasped. Where had it gone! It was in her hands one moment and the next, POOF, no more paper!

"Where'd it go? Come here my pretty paper. Come out wherever you are my darling!" She sang, looking under her desk, around the top, and to the sides. A tap on her shoulders alerted her to another presence.

"Oh hell." She stood up and swirled around, only to be met with amused aqua eyes. "Give it back Silver!" She made a grab for it but Riku lifted his hand in the air, completely out of his friend's reach.

'This is interesting Mel. What exactly have you done to my house?' He mouthed.

"Err, nothing. Nothing at all. This isn't your house, it's, um, something I dreamed up." She made to grab it again but was not successful.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Riku's eyes was on the colored drawing. 'Green and black stripped walls with white carpet? In the bathroom?'

"Shut up Silver." Mel grumbled. "I said I dreamed it up, nothing special."

Riku let the paper drift down.

'Don't feel bad. Your toilet looked cool. Neon green with black spots.'

Mel glared.

"That's not a toilet. That's the sink."

'Oh.' Riku smiled. 'How about this?' He showed her the paper with doodles for the another. 'This is a nice bedroom. Black and pink.'

"That's the kitchen Silver." Mel glowered.

Riku blinked and started at the picture again. 'There is no way that's a fridge Mel! It looks like a chair with a foot stool!'

"Screw you Mr. Decorator." She stuck out her tongue and nabbed the paper away. "I happen to love my new home."

'Whatever.' Riku grinned and grabbed her arm. He tugged her down the stairs, ignoring the screams of displeasure. He tossed her out the door, locked it, and smiled more.

"What in the world do you think you're doing? If you hadn't noticed I was busy designing my dream home!"

'Well, that's a good place for it to stay: a dream.' Riku signed.

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

'We're going to the market. I need fresh food to cook with.'

"At once your majesty. It is an honor to serve you." Mel gave a deep bow, rolling her eyes.

'Ah, your king thanks you.' Riku would have laughed out loud if he could.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Sonya strolled through the open air market of Destiny Island. She was in need of a few items for a stew she was making for Sora and Emiry. She smiled the thought of her lovely granddaughter. Emiry kept Sonya young. She was a breath of fresh air.

"Ah, here we are." Her thoughts drifted. This is exactly what she came to get.

"Carrots are a must in stew." She looked through, careful to chose the good ones. As she began to reach for one, another hand came and collided with hers.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry!" Sonya turned to greet the other, only to find a silver haired male waving his hands, or so she thought, frantically before her.

"Are you okay? I didn't think we hit that hard."

The stranger sighed.

Sonya then stopped completely. Hazel eyes met aqua. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She gapped, much like a goldfish, and pointed. This wasn't possible. He shouldn't be here. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions! Yes, that had to be it. This was just someone who looked like Riku. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

"Oye, Riku, what the heck's taking so long? You've practically bought the entire market as is!"

Well that threw her theory out the window and down a cliff.

The said person waved a hand over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Sonya's. Sonya could tell her was nervous. His entire body was stiff as a bored, his eyes were wide, and his hands were clenched. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was afraid of her. But truth be told, she couldn't stay angry at Riku. He was her son's light, the person that made Sora's world go round. He was what Sora dreamed of. And she was happy to see him, just a little surprised - to put it mildly.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt you two." The platinum blonde woman placed her hand behind her head, grinning broadly at the two.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just apologized for knocking hands with him." Sonya gave a polite smile towards the woman.

Mel reached over toward her friend and biffed him upside the head. Sonya was taken back by such a brazen action. Riku glared at her and started to frantically move his hands. Sonya tilted her head to the side, unsure of what was taking place before her. Was Riku, the boy she'd known since he was in diapers, that Riku, using sign language? How? When? Why?

Mel, seeing her confusing, promptly apologized and explained.

"My friend's mute. Had no voice for as long as I've known him."

"I see." Sonya gave a sorrowful glance at the silver haired man. Riku refused to look at her. He kept his eyes to the side with his hair blocking his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that." Not being able to hold her tongue anymore, Sonya poke Riku in the shoulder.

"I'm curious as to why you're back Riku. I thought you were doing well in the big city." Sonya gave a glance at Mel, politely ignoring the gaping mouth and sudden nervous twitch she seemed to have acquired in the two seconds it took her to realize Sonya knew Riku.

Riku did not look up at her. He let his hands talk.

Sonya looked to Mel.

Mel looked at Riku.

Riku pinched Mel's side.

Mel yelped and punched him in the shoulder.

"Pushy little bastard, aren't ya?" Mel grumbled. "He said that Nelson Timsdale should ring a bell for you."

Sonya nodded. "They are the new tenants at your house."

"Huh? What's she talking about Riku?" Mel glared at her companion.

'I had to get here without telling her. It was the easiest way. I didn't expect to run into so soon.' Riku signed.

"You are pathetic." She shook her head. "Err, Riku and I are actually in the house. He used Nelson What's-his-name to get out of telling you he was coming back." That earned her a smack to the shoulder.

"I understand." Sonya gave Riku and Mel a smile. "Regardless, I'm glad to see you again." Without warning she enveloped the taller man in a hug. It wasn't tight but it wasn't an airy one either. There was just enough pressure to make it a heartfelt hug without trying to overload the poor man's brain on why she would great him after he lied to her. Again, truthfully, she begin to fathom how to be mad at someone so precious.

She stepped back.

Riku finally looked to her with appreciation clearly visible in his gaze.

"Now then, you must come for refreshments! I won't take no for an answer." Sonya clapped her hands together. Her beaming smile nearly blinded both of them. How could the possibly say no to her?

Riku shook his head, easily.

"Oh please! I promise, it will be just the three of us. How does tomorrow at eleven sound to you? Is it too early? Cause if it is I can always go later. How about three? Or does evenings work best for you? I could make desserts if that's what you like more! How does a papaya, kiwi, and orange tart sound to you?"

Neither could get a word in edge wise.

"So how about it?"

Mel's head hurt. All those words and numbers. Not really caring what she was agreeing upon, she blurted out the first number that came to her mind. "Eleven's fine for us."

"Oh good! I'll have the drinks and the dessert ready by eleven tomorrow morning. Here, I'll give you my address since Riku-dear doesn't know where I live anymore." She quickly scribbled down her address and a few directions before shoving them into Mel's hands. "It'll be a wonderful time. I promise you. And I'll make sure it's just us three, okay? Just us! How marvelous it'll be! Oh, I must being going now. It was wonderful meeting you again Riku and your friend. We'll have to properly introduce ourselves tomorrow. Don't forget, eleven o'clock!" Sonya waved good bye to them, oblivious to the fact that she forgot to pick up the items she needed. Her mind was elsewhere, filled with floating fruits and freshly squeezed lemonade and nonsensical chatter.

"What the hell just happened?" Mel was about the collapse. Her head really hurt. Something about eleven in the refreshments with three promises and kiwi. Why the hell didn't it all make sense? Was she missing something?

"Is she bipolar? Her mood switched faster than I could comprehend."

Riku ran a hand through his silver hair. He glanced at the carrots and then at Mel. He took a deep breath and gave a confused smile.

'That's Sonya for you. Always going off the handle with little parties then completely subdued.'

Mel gapped.

'Welcome to Destiny Island?' Riku offered.

_...To Be Continued..._

**_Author's Note_** So, do you want to kill me? I'da thought I'd be dead by know. It's been one year and nearly four months since I've updated. I can't say that I ever thought I'd finish this. I mean, I've always wanted to continue but I was never inspired to. I have been recently though. People actually are still reading this. READING THIS! Can you believe it? After so long. I'm truly grateful to everyone who has read or reviewed this. I can't thank you enough. I'm going to continue working with this and I will finish this. I promise. It make take me some time, but by golly, it will be FINISHED! I've revamped the storyline! It's always in my head so things are constantly changing.

If you have an idea for me, toss me your thought in a review! I'm always open for suggestions!

**The rating has been changed to T! **I will be cussing more and near the end, things will be getting blood and graphic. I'm not sure what'll happen 100 but I know I don't want this coming back to bit me in the arse. So you have been warned!

Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this!

Much love,

Yoink Daydurfurits


	7. Old and New Faces

**Unspoken**

_Warnings_: Yaoi, OOC for Riku in Prologue, Blood, Murder  
_Rating_: T - language! I will be cussing a lot and more blood and gore will be coming  
_Pairings_: eventually SoraXRiku with some Sora/Kairi (only the beginning)  
_Summary_: Ten years have passed since Riku has left Destiny Island. He planned to never return again but when he's a victim to attempted murder, he's forced to take refuge on Destiny Islands. With no voice and a damaged heart, who could possibly help him? Or even save his very life.  
_Disclaimer_: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I do, however own Melanie, Quinn Saxton, Aya, Shima, Emiry, and Sonya. Please do not steal.

_Chapter Six_

"Old and New Faces"

Sonya buzzed around the kitchen, humming a show tune in her head. Just as she hit the chorus she twirled around, her white and sunflower sundress flowing around. She finished with a tap of her foot. She spread her arms wide, one downward and one upward, and slid back. She came within inches of the counter but easily stepped away, indicating that this was not her first time dancing in the kitchen.

"I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty, and briiight (1)." She grabbed the fruit tort from the counter. "And I pity," she twirled, "any girl who isn't me today!" She finished by opening the fridge, lightly pushing the tart into place, and closing the door with her hip.

"Who's that pretty girl in that mirror there?" She pranced over to the coffee pot and checked to see if it was good. "Such a pretty face, such a pretty smile, such a pretty dress!" She smiled dumped the old coffee and put on a new pot. When she finished, she did another twirl and… knocked right into her son.

"Umph." Sonya nearly tumbled to the floor but Sora quickly grabbed his mother's hand.

Sonya looked bashfully up at her rescuer. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading and then burst out laughing. Sora couldn't help but to follow in her footsteps. He threw his head back and laughed. A high pitched laughter joined in. Emiry, who had previously watched her grandma from behind her dad's legs, laughed with her family.

"Oh my," Sonya took a deep breath, "you shouldn't do that to me. You'll give this old woman a heart attack."

"Oh please mom. You're twirling around in your kitchen. I think it'll take a lot more than me scaring you to keel over." Sora gave a warming smile.

Sonya slapped her son's arm and bent down.

"And how are you doing darling?"

"I'm doing good Grandma!" Emiry jumped into Sonya's arms. Her white hat tumbling off her head in doing so.

"Goodness, you're getting bigger darling." Sonya put Emiry on her hip. "So how are you doing Sora?"

"I'm doing good Mom. I just came to see if you were doing anything today. I wanted to take you out to lunch." Sora stuck his tongue out towards his daughter, who just happened to be making a funny face at him.

"What time dear?" Sonya bit the inside of her cheek.

"How about noon?"

"Could we make it one?" Sonya shifted Emiry's weight.

"That's fine. Do you want me to walk with you to the restaurant? Or do you wanna meet there?"

Sonya swatted at Sora, who skillfully ducked her hand.

"You just got done telling me how young I was. Don't go back on your word dear."

"Never." Sora smiled and held out his arms for his daughter. Emiry kissed Sonya's cheek and grabbed her father. She was easily switched and Sora began to leave.

"How does Gabe's place sound to you?"

"Sounds delightful." Sonya waved as the two disappeared out of her house and down the road. Sonya slumped into the nearby dinning room chair. Her day, while it started out wonderful, may have just gotten a little more complicated.

* * *

"RIKU!!" Mel pounded on the bathroom door. "Get your ass out of there right now! Do you hear me? I'll break this door down, so help me!" Mel kicked the door, forgetting she only had socks on. 

"OW! Dammit!" She punched it. "Fuck that hurts too!"

As she was trying to soothe her pained fist and hopped on one foot, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around, emerald green eyes cold as ice.

"WHAT do you want RIKU??" She screamed.

Riku raised an eyebrow.

Mel became red in the face.

"Screw you Princess!" Mel opened the bathroom door and slammed it close behind her.

Riku shook his head. Oh how he loved to torture that woman. When she left to go back to her room for a second, he had slipped out of the bathroom and into his own. Of course, he would probably pay for what he had done but… if Mel wanted to eat tonight she would be nice… enough. With that thought Riku grimaced. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

'Shit. To late now I guess.' He mouthed to himself.

"What are YOU looking at you STUPID MIRROR!!"

Riku quickly left the upstairs hallway.

Thirty minutes later Mel came down, her platinum blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the bottom of her neck. She opted for a pair of dark blue jeans and a black fitted tee shirt with the words "I'm with Stupid" and an arrow pointing to the side.

"How are you, your royallness?" Mel shot Riku a cold glare.

Riku, sitting only three feet away from Mel (well within hitting distance mind you), quickly removed himself to the other end of the room and gave a half smile in response.

"Pfft. I bet."

Riku faintly made out the word "ass" and "bastard" but the rest he couldn't be sure. Not that he would try very hard to interpret his friend's mumblings.

'Ready to go?' Riku signed.

Mel took a deep breath. "Yeah. Let's go meet Ms. Bipolar!"

Riku biffed her.

'Be nice. She's like a mother to me.' Riku glared.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, ass." She biffed Riku right back. Immediately she felt better. She then slugged him right in the arm.

'The hell are you doing?'

God, it felt good! She smacked him on his thigh.

'Damn it woman, stop it! I get it, I'm sorry!'

The power! She wanted more! More!

She reached back to clobber him once more.

'No way!' Riku grabbed his house keys off the counter and dashed away.

"Come back you coward!" Melanie rushed after him, nearly forgetting to close the door.

* * *

Sonya glanced out the window and smiled. She rushed to the door and flung it open. She saw Riku, his hand raised to knock and his friend. She immediately enveloped him in a tight embrance and then Mel. 

"I'm so glad you could come Riku dear! It's wonderful to see you again." She grabbed Riku's hand and drug him in, making sure to also usher in Mel and kicking the door closed with her foot.

"And my, hello there deary! I'm Sonya, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, hi. I'm Melanie, but call me Mel." Mel offered a smile. Of course that wasn't nearly enough for Sonya. Sonya enveloped Melanie in a tight hug, crushing the poor police woman in her steady grip. Riku was about to tap on his - practically mother - before Sonya dropped Melanie like a rock and was enveloping _him_ in her crushing hug. Words, and breath, escaped him.

"Now then dears, let's take a seat. I'll get the dessert. You just settle down here." Sonya nearly threw Riku onto the couch, making sure he did not move before she could return from the kitchen. Unconsciously, she believed he would try to make a break for the door at the first moment he could get. Fortunately, Riku knew Sonya well enough that if he moved one inch, she'd beam him upside the head with a spatula - something he did not want to experience again thank you.

Mel plopped down next to Riku. Her eyes were slightly wide. She took a deep breath and released. She turned her head. Riku's gaze met hers.

"Holy fuck Riku." Mel nearly shuddered. "I never want another hug again."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Never." Mel shook her head.

"Here it is!" Sonya sung her words, nearly twirling with delight at seeing Riku still on the couch and obedient.

* * *

Sora grinned as Emiry ran in front of him, arms spread out and voice singing above the noise of the beach. 

"Hey Em, where's your hat? I thought you were wearing the white one we just bought?" Sora called out to his daughter, just realizing this simple fact.

Emiry stopped playing and thought hard.

Sora waited.

Emiry opened her mouth to speak.

Sora waited.

Emiry closed her mouth.

Sora sighed.

"Did you leave it at Grandma's house?" He offered.

"Yes!" She beamed. "It fell off when I hugged Grandma! We should go get it. I don't want to lose it. Come on Daddy! Let's go get my hat!" She quickly ran up to her Daddy and grabbed his hand, dragging him in what she believed to be her Grandma's direction.

* * *

"I see. So that's why you came back." Sonya nodded her head solemnly to no one, her gaze downcast. She returned her gaze to Riku's. "Do you know when you will leave again?" 

Silver hair flailed about as he shook his head.

"Until we're sure those guys are behind bars, Riku's life is endangered. He's seen too much and could easily I.D. one of them. He's our only witness in this case." Mel offered.

"Hmm, that doesn't make me feel any better." Sonya sat her cup of lemonade down. "But as long as you're here with him, it puts me at east a little." She smiled at the blonde. "I'm truly grateful for what you've done for Riku these past years. I know I couldn't be there for him when he needed people, but knowing he wasn't alone… well, that's something you'll understand when you get to be my age I suppose. He's like another son to me. I worried about him, still do, and the little contact I had with him was the only hope that I had that he was still alive." She drew in a shaky breath. "Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you Melanie."

Mel didn't really know what to say to that. 'You're welcome!' didn't really seem all that appropriate and neither did, 'Pfft, no problem. It's been fun moochin' off the chef!' She decided to go for a simple nod of her head and a smile.

Sonya broke the tender moment and stood up. She beamed and grabbed their dishes and put them on her tray and walked off to the kitchen. When she returned, both of her guest stood and gave their thanks and headed toward the door.

"Don't be a stranger Riku-dear. You're always welcome back here." Sonya patted his bad. "And you too Mel. Any friend of Riku's is welcome too."

"Thanks Sonya. It's, uh, been nice meeting you."

'Thanks for everything Sonya.' Riku signed. Mel, of course, translated.

"See you around. Just be careful, you hear." Sonya placed her hand on the door knob. "I don't wanna hear of you doing anything dangerous." She gave him a look.

Riku had the decency to flush.

Sonya opened the door, holding back her laughter.

Riku was about to walk out but came to an abrupt halt. His already pale face went ashen and his eyes went impossibly wide. His muscles tensed. He stopped breathing. His heart skipped a beat. It was all he could do **not** to fall over in a dead faint. How could he not. The person he had longed for, the person he would have done anything for, the one he loved, was standing right in front of him.

With a little girl on his hip.

His little girl.

He swallowed. The little girl he played with. The one who's Dad he ran away from because he wanted to believe he was wrong. Because if he didn't see it, maybe it wasn't true. If he could just deny that it was _him_, he could still pretend.

Tears fell down his cheeks.

God, why did he have to be so damn **sure** that that girl was _his_. More importantly, why did he have to be right about it? What, he couldn't be wrong a few times in his life? And why the hell did it have to hurt this much? Why did it have to feel like his heart was breaking? And, what the hell. Why was the world spinning? It wasn't suppose to be this dark during the day. And pain. Physical pain. Right on his left temple. He didn't remember hurting himself. But then, why was his back on something cold… and hard.

He didn't understand.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sooooo… yeah, you have every right to threaten me because of my complete lack of updating. And no, I don't really have great reasons. My final year at my community college was, to put it bluntly, hell. I took the HARDEST class I've ever taken in my life. I was a tutor and I never got home before 7 at night. Then I had homework. Then finals nearly gave me a mental break down. My doctor actually asked if she could put me on anti-anxiety meds. I said no. Haha. And then I graduate and moved. I'm currently living with one of my friends and am currently working at Target, full time. 

So, without further ado, chapter six is up and done. I initially had plans to make this chapter much much larger but in the move, I lose the file on my flash drive and had to rewrite from where I saved in my email…. Which was not a great place. I lose everything "major."

Also, the tone of the chapter is definitely different in the beginning than in the end. I'm sure you'll notice because I wrote them nearly four months apart. I apologize but I really liked the beginning and I didn't wanna change it. So, you're stuck with it. My apologies again.

Now, to all the people who are still adding me to update alerts and to your favorites: THANK YOU!!!! I love you all and really appreciate it. I'm not gonna make you a promise to have the next chapter out soon - because you obviously can see I'm not good at it, but my promise still does stand: I will finish this fic one way or another. It will get done, regardless of time. Let's just hope it doesn't take me another two years.

Thank you everyone once again and sorry for such a long AN. I didn't intend it that way but yeah. To those of you who really read these things, an even BIGGER thank you!! I know I tend to ramble.

Thanks for putting up with my crap!

Much love,

Yoink Daydurfurits


	8. Ten Year Reunion

Unspoken

_Warning_: Yaoi, OOC for Riku in Prologue, Blood, Murder  
_Rating_: T - language! I will be cussing a lot and more blood and gore will be coming  
_Pairings_: eventually SoraXRiku with some Sora/Kairi (only the beginning)  
_Summary_: Ten years have passed since Riku has left Destiny Island. He planned to never return again but when he's a victim to attempted murder, he's forced to take refuge on Destiny Islands. With no voice and a damaged heart, who could possibly help him? Or even save his very life.  
_Disclaimer_: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I do, however own Melanie, Quinn Saxton, Aya, Shima, Emiry, and Sonya. Please do not steal. 

_Chapter Seven_

_"Ten Year Reunion"_

Sora didn't get it. His thoughts were scrambled and his mind was a little fuzzy. He didn't think he could swallow for fear of choking on his own tongue. He thought he stopped breathing, but guessed he didn't, otherwise he would have passed out by now. That didn't matter right now though because he was completely confused. Utterly baffled. It just Didn't. Make. Sense. At all.

How could someone he was so sure, absolutely positive, that was gone, come back? After all this time. Ten years. No phone calls, no letters, no visits, nothing. _He_ just suddenly reappears. No words exchanged, no hugs - or kisses, in Sora's blind hope - or even a nod. Just "deer-in-headlights" stare and then BAM! Passing out on the floor so quick that no one, not even the blonde haired woman who nearly broke Sora's ear drum with her scream got to him fast enough to catch the falling body. It seemed improbable. Or rather, impossible. Who knows, maybe neither.

He didn't seem to register anything. His daughter tugged herself free from his grip, sliding down his side and running to get wash clothes - as per Grandma's orders. He didn't seem to feel the hands guiding him, pushing rather, to the chair and forcing him to sit down. He saw his mother and this blonde haired woman picking up his long lost…. Friend? Love? Whoever, and put him on the couch. He saw it, but didn't really get it.

"Is it really…. _him_?" Sora thought. "I mean, I can see him, but he's so different. His body is so thin. It's like he starved himself. Does that mean he can't cook? Or he's just not a big eater? Or maybe he didn't have enough money to eat! He couldn't feed himself!" Sora didn't really stop to really process what he was thinking. It just came and went, without any real consideration.

"And his hair. I knew he always liked it long, but this, this is just…" Sora sucked in a breath. "Fucking hot. He's gorgeous. I can't believe how good he looks with long hair. I hope to God he never cuts it. I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses. I bet it's something girly. He always did fuss over it like a woman."

Suddenly his eyes narrowed at the woman sitting next to his fallen friend. Striking emerald eyes were wide. He gave her a quick, and unflattering, once over. Her tanned skin seemed flush and her platinum hair seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. He scowled when she touched pale skin and pushed back silver hair. He dropped his glare at the woman when he saw a crimson red starting to dye silver hair. His periwinkle blue eyes widened a fraction, his mind flashing his dream before his eyes. He shook his head. No, this was nothing like his dream. No, in his dream, _he_ was dying. And that wasn't happening right now. No way.

In a rush of an instant, reality really came back to him. His daughter, bless her soul, came crashing back into the room. She tripped - later to find out over nothing - with a warm, damp wash clothe in her hand. Her startled yelp was what brought her father back from his daze. He still didn't move, but his mind was fully functioning and operational. He grabbed his daughter back from Sonya and Melanie after Emiry gave the clothe away. He hugged his daughter. He couldn't take his eyes off his love… friend.

"Daddy, will she be okay?" Emiry turned around in Sora's embrace. Sora blinked owlishly at his daughter. A she? Dear lord, he didn't know if he could handle it if his daughter thought that… tha… he just hoped not.

"I think he'll be fine hon. He just needs a Band-Aid and some rest." Sora patted her head, trying to reassure the little girl.

"Dad, that's a girl. Don't call her a boy." Emiry wrinkled her nose.

Sora nearly choked.

"No babe, that's a boy. He just has really long hair."

Emiry was silent.

"But I thought only girls had really long hair! He even has longer hair than me! And Mommy too." Emiry pouted.

"I know but some people like long hair: boy or girl."

Emiry nodded.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember my friend from the beach that I told you about?" Emiry dug her foot into the floor.

Sora's heart beat faster.

"Well, that was her. I mean him. I thought that he was a girl! We played in the water together and the sand and we threw seaweed at each other." Emiry started to tear up. "I don't want him to be hurt."

"Don't cry, Em. I don't wanna see him hurt either." Sora enveloped his daughter in a hug and rocked her gently.

* * *

"Well, that's all we can do now Sonya. He's just got to wake up now." Melanie sat on the floor, next to Riku's head. She reach up and pushed fallen silver bangs out of his eyes. She had to keep herself from wincing when her fingers came in contact with stained white bandages wrapped around Riku's head. 

"I believe so. I would imagine we could use the smelling salts but I don't think that would be the wisest choice right about now." Sonya stood up, giving a slight groan, and turned to her son.

"Sora." She forced her voice to be loud. "I think we need to talk."

Sora just nodded. He let Emiry go from his arms and she ran over to Riku's prone form. She gave Mel a quick look but then placed a kiss on Riku's cheek. She sat down next to Mel, her knees tucked under her and her arms folded on the edge of the couch.

"Don't worry, I'll watch him." Emiry whispered to Mel. Mel couldn't resist a small smile.

"I believe you know who this is." Sonya motioned to Riku and sat down on the chair opposite of Sora. "I don't believe this was the best way for you to find out, honestly."

"You mean, you knew he was here?" Sora sat at the edge of his seat.

"Not much longer before you. I met him yesterday in the market. We ran into each other at a vegetable stand by pure accident. I made him promise to come here today so we could catch up." Sonya took a deep breath. "He came here at 11. I was going to meet you after he left."

"Were you even going to tell me he showed up?"

"No." Sonya closed her eyes.

"Why the hell not!!" Sora didn't really ask, he demanded. He was getting angry. What right did his mother have to hold something like this from him? Why would she? She was his mother for crying out loud! She knew how much he was worried about Riku. She was the one always saying he was okay, or that he was alive. Or… wait.

"How long have you known?" Sora didn't want to believe it. He didn't. It would hurt too much. His own mother. Keeping such a secret from him.

Sonya knew what her son was asking. She didn't have to look at him to know the hurt she'd caused. She could already tell.

"Nearly seven years."

Sora's stomach dropped and his chest constricted. Seven years. That's how long she had kept this secret. Seven whole years. She'd known Riku was alive and well for seven years and she never once said anything about it.

"Why?" He started to cry.

"He told me not to tell you." Sonya got up from her chair and hugged her son. She held his head to her chest. "I had to keep my promise to him. I didn't want you to lose all contact with him. That's why I always said he was fine. I never once lied to you, I promise. All I knew was where he was and that how he was doing. We talked only because I rent out his parent's home for him."

Sora understood that. But it still hurt.

"If you want, I saved every email I ever received from him. I never erased one. You can read them if you want." Sonya patted Sora on the shoulders and leaned away. She wiped away the few tears leaking down his face.

"Maybe… later."

"I'm so sorry Sora. Really, I am."

"I - it's, um… I kinda get it Mom. So, really, it's okay." Sora nodded his head, if only to reassure himself.

* * *

Melanie scratched her head and waited for the sickeningly tender moment to be done before she could butt into their conversation. She didn't really like to be "outta the loop." She preferred, rather, to be the one that taunted those "outside" that she knew something they didn't and to hell with them. 

Mentally shaking her head, she cleared her throat.

Sonya and Sora pulled apart, looking somewhat embarrassed by their display but still very emotional.

"Yeah, so, who the hel-…. Er, heck, are you?" Mel gave a side ways glance at the little girl.

"I'm sorry dear, this is my son, Sora." Sonya made the introduction quick and painless but Mel nearly threw herself at Sora.

"No way!" She grabbed him by the collar and brought him nose to nose with her. "You mean to tell me **this** person is Sora? THE Sora." She man handled him, jerking him left and right, staring at him, patting his cheeks and poking his chest. She would have went as far as pinching his sides but was dissuaded from it when her pet guinea pig decided to have a voice. The nerve of it.

"Excuse me, what do you mean, 'the Sora'?" Sora pushed her probing hands away.

"Oh." Mel grinned. "Nothing." She went and sat back down by Riku.

Sora blinked.

"Sora, dear, this is Melanie, Riku's friend from the city." Sonya filled in the missing information.

"I see." Sora groaned. No, he really didn't get it.

"Call me Mel." She glanced over at Riku and smiled.

"Looks like Silver is rejoining the land of the living."

That got Sora's full and undivided attention.

* * *

Riku wanted to groan. He wanted to scream. His head hurt like hell and he wanted it to be know. But damn him and his lack of voice. He couldn't say, or do anything that could make him feel better. Well, that was a lie. He could get some Tylenol… or aspirin… or maybe morphine. That stuff is the shit. 

He stopped thinking at that point. He must be delirious if his thoughts were towards drugs. Preferably, he would rather not take them. He liked to be in control of his body and mind functions thank you. It made more sense than being so lose he couldn't think, or walk straight.

"I suppose I should open my eyes." He thought.

That was a mistake.

Blinding light pierce his eyes like hot needles. He would have yelped, yes yelped, he was in pain here, but once again he couldn't. Not for the last time did he curse himself for having no voice.

"He's waking up! Daddy he's waking up!"

The high pitched girl's voice made his head hurt. He wanted a pillow to smother himself with. It would make the pain go away. Or at least make him pass out again. That would be nice.

"Hey Silver, time to rise and shine sleepin' beauty."

'Go to hell.' He mouthed.

"Nice to see you so happy." There was a pause. "Now get your as- I mean butt up. You have company."

Aqua eyes opened and closed a few times before giving into peer pressure to be awake. Riku decided it was overrated to be awake, especially when his head hurt so bad, but didn't want the repercussion of going back to sleep. Mel would have his ass, hurt or not. You didn't mess with that woman when she was worried. Not if you valued your life.

'Morin' Mel.' He mouthed.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence o' ye of little brains." Mel punched him in the arm.

'Oh, the hell are you doing crazy?' Riku glared.

"That's what you get for just passin' out on me like that! I tell you, just a few days here and you're a mess. I mean, seriously, next time you decide to have a mental fit don't. Schedule it around lunch time, or whatever meal I might miss out on, and THEN do your thing." Mel grinned viciously.

'You're such a bitch, you know that?' He smiled.

"Yeah, but you know you can't get enough of me." She hauled him into a sitting position, ignoring his silent cry of protest. She made him stable and sat herself down next to him.

'You just wanted my seat you brat.' Riku glared.

"Duh, that should be obvious."

A cough interrupted their banter.

Mel and Riku stopped and the room was deathly silent.

"Hey Mel." Emiry broke the silence.

"Yeah, er, little one?" Mel looked around, a little confused to be addressing such a small person. Her plus children equaled utter confusion.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Emiry tilted her head.

"I'm not. I'm talking to Riku."

Emiry looked at her friend. She didn't believe Melanie.

"No way. He hasn't said a word since he woke up. I know, I was listening." She crossed her arms.

"That's because he can't speak little girl. He doesn't have a voice." She pointed to her mouth. "Do you see how my mouth moves when I speak?" Emiry nodded. "I can figure out what he says by watching his mouth move."

"Oh. I don't really get it but okay." She grinned and turned her attention onto Riku, ignoring her father's gasp and near cry of shock.

"I'm glad you're okay. I missed playing with you." She climbed up on his lap and kissed him on the cheek. "I like you. Let's play again, okay?" She smiled and sat down on his thighs.

"Wow Silver, you sure are a lady's man." Mel jabbed him in the side, earning herself a glare and quick hand motions from him. Some of them, unrepeatable in front of a child, or anyone really.

No one seemed to speak after that. And Riku didn't really want to look away from the little girl or his police friend. He'd rather put this moment off, ten years didn't seem long enough now. Maybe a few more years. He vaguely wondered if Sora would be distracted by, "Look! A plane!" and he would make his great escape.

He looked over.

Periwinkle met aqua.

Shit. That plan wouldn't work at all.

Riku tore his eyes away. He really didn't want to look at Sora. If he could, he would never have showed up at Sonya's today and just been on his merry way off of Destiny Island. But oh how his dreams where shot down and torn to shreds. It's like someone, he couldn't imagine who, wanted him to suffer.

"So." Sora began but didn't know how to go further.

Riku just nodded his head, face still turned away.

It continued this way for nearly five minutes. One chance to guess who broke the silence…

WHACK!

Melanie's hand came flying from out of no where and landed square on Riku's thigh. He nearly jumped out of his skin, hands flying to hold his throbbing thigh and eyes glaring icily at his **ex**-friend. His face turned red with anger and his mouth was moving a mile a minute, "screaming."

Mel smiled.

"You should really calm down or you'll pass out from high blood pressure Silver."

If glares where daggers she would have been stabbed multiple times now.

"Better. Now, how about you turn your head this way," she reached up and forced Riku's head towards Sora, "and talk to him." His eyes moved back to her since his face was still a captive. "You know what I mean you dip shi - iii, yeah. So talk." She let go of his face and he took a deep breath.

'Hello.' He signed.

Sora nearly cried out in shock when Mel had hit Riku like that. His first instinct was to tackle the woman - though his brains told him that woman would kick the shit out of him if he tried. Then, seeing their moment together, he couldn't help but feel extremely jealous. In the past, it was usually him that got Riku to open up or confront his demons. It was disturbing and disheartening to see Riku replace him for this woman.

His thoughts where halted when Mel translated Riku's wave. He didn't really know what to say. It just seemed to awkward. So he did the next best thing: he tackled Riku on the couch and hugged the life out of him.

Problem solved.

* * *

Riku and Sora sat next to each other on the couch. They were so close, as if afraid if one move was wrong, the other would run away. It took all of Sora's will power not to grab onto Riku's arm and hold him there. He mentally decided, being thigh to thigh with his long lost friend would be enough for now. 

"So you really haven't spoken a single word for ten years?" Emiry asked, climbing into Riku's lap. She extended her tiny legs across her father's lap also and laid her head on Riku's shoulder. The silver haired man tentatively put an arm around the little girl, brushing violet hair out of the girl's eyes and nodded.

"About a year before I met him," Mel started, "he swore he almost spoke to someone." Mel shifted in the chair. "It was only a word - thanks - but it never really came out." Mel offered a half smile. She couldn't imagine the hurt that must have caused Riku. To be so near speaking but so far away at the same time.

"So why did you decided to go into the cooking field?" Sora forcefully changed the subject, noticing the slightly depressed atmosphere.

Riku grinned.

'Why not? It was something that held my interest when Mom was still around and no one would have thought to connect me and cooking together. If someone came looking for me, it would be pretty hard. Most people pictured me as some athlete or fitness instructor or something. It was a perfect disguise.' Riku, regardless of Sora's feelings on the matter, was proud of how well thought out his plan was. (Because really, if someone did want to find him he would have made damn sure not have done something so characteristic of himself. It would defeat the purpose of running away thank you very much.)

Sora nodded his head. Really, he couldn't expect less from Riku. He always was the more devious one of the two.

"Well, that settles it then." He clapped his hands together and put an arm around Riku's shoulders. "You're going to have to cook everyone dinner and dessert."

'You are so pushy.' Riku groaned. 'Are you sure you and Mel aren't related?"

He got a pillow to the face when Mel translated it. And then a glare.

"I'm sure." Sora beamed. "So what are you gonna make? You can do it tomorrow! It'll be great."

'Okay, okay. I give up. You win. I'll cook you some food. Ya pig.' Riku smiled and ducked another pillow to his face, this time from Sora.

"Good."

Melanie stood up. Riku followed her gaze and nodded. He handed Emiry, who fell asleep on his lap, off to her father and stood up also. He felt the world spin and had to steady himself.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow around 6 o'clock. You and Riku need to have a more serious talk together." Mel patted Sora on the back and leaned down.

"You should probably leave your daughter with her Grandmother too. This isn't really something she needs to hear." She whispered. Sora and Mel held each other's eyes. He nodded, not really understanding the reason for such words.

"If you want to know before tomorrow, ask Sonya. She can fill you in but don't lose your head about it. Remember, I'm a cop and Riku's a black belt. We can handle ourselves pretty good." Mel went to full height, stretched her arms over her head, and headed out the door.

"Thanks for everything Sonya! Come on Silver!! Dinner is waiting for you to cook it! I'm thinking, chicken noodles soup and sandwiches!" She sauntered out the door, chuckling to herself out noodly goodness.

Riku grabbed Sora's hand and held it palm up. He traced his fingers along the palm in letters.

Sorry, for everything.

He dropped the hand and left, with a quick wave to Sonya and Sora before he closed the door and disappeared.

Sora was disappointed to see Riku go. He wanted him to stay. Really bad. He didn't want him to go away again. It hurt to see his silver haired friend shut the door on him so quickly. Sora clutched his hand that Riku traced on to his chest.

Sora's attention slowly went to his mother.

"What does Mel mean about Riku?"

* * *

The boat arrived on time: in the dead of night. The few passengers left the boat, hurrying to their hotels or the family they came to visit. Two people, one hobbling on crutches and the other with an unhurried gate left the boat also. A gleam from something metallic reflected off the moonlight before the man covered it with his long black coat. He gave a feral smile and took a deep, deep breath. 

"Fuckin' good to be back home." Aya gave an amused grunt and reached back to his partner and thawed him on the head.

"Hurry the fuck up or I'll leave you here to rot. We've got business to do." With that, Aya walked briskly away.

"Aww, Aya, why'd ya haveta go 'n do that fer?" Shima whined and shimmied after his partner in crime.

"You're lucky I don't just kill you now you rotten puke." Aya didn't slow.

"Ya know ya need me fer this. Boss said ya did." Shima was silenced when Aya grabbed Shima by the throat.

"Doesn't mean I won't kill you when this is over." He squeezed harder before letting Shima go. "And that bastard ain't our 'boss' ya shit. We don't have a boss." Aya growled, his good mood gone.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Huzzah!!! This is what everyone has been waiting for! Even ME!!! I didn't know how I should have either of them react and now that it's... done, I'm like... WOW!! Interesting. And don't you worry none, I cut out a lot of pieces - like the explanation as to WHY Riku is here to Sora - because I wanted to. Haha. Sorry, I'm cruel like that. But seriously that explanation will involve some heavier emotions and I wanted to keep this chapter emotional but not like the next one. I thinking more along the lines of some deep seeded hate and anger would work nicely. At least, I think so.

And you guys are SO NICE!!!! Thank you for being so understanding! I'm really inspired by you all! Such dedication! It makes me that much more sure that I will get this done! Thank you all sooooooo much! Everyone who reads/reviews/favorites/story alerts this has helped me a lot!

Oohh, and guess what? It only took me 8 days to post this chapter! How cool is that! I would love to say that I've started the next chapter but that would be an out and out LIE! I really haven't. I don't even have a clear idea of **what** I want to happen. It figures I actually get writter's block when I don't want/need it. I figure a year off from writing would be sufficient enough for anyone but nope, apparently not for me.

Thanks again everyone! I'll try my best! My new college starts up on the 24th of September so… you know the drill. College first, recreation next. That's sooo sad. Hopefully I'll have more time than I think to be able to write.

Much love,

Yoink Daydurfurits


End file.
